


Jon snow Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jon Snow Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

You stumbled after Ramsay, Rickon’s hand clutched in your as best you could with the tight ropes in the way. When Ramsay jumped down from the horse your heart began to pound. The Stark’s had always been kind to you, Lady Sansa’s most beloved handmaiden and Arya’s loyal friend, Jon’s betrothed.  
You knew that if you could you would risk your life and have Rickon live, the only kindness you could show the Stark house in the position you found yourself in. The twang of a blade being drawn had you flinching and when you glanced at Rickon you found him bracing himself for the worst.

“It will be alright Little Wolf.” You tried to comfort him but you both knew your words were untrue, there was nothing alright with being at Ramsay’s mercy.  
You both jumped when Rickon’s restraints were cut and Ramsay pulled him away from you, it was then you let yourself look across the field and your heart sputtered, Jon was within you sights.  
It took everything in you to keep your feet still, after fighting so long to get free of everyone who would do you harm it seemed ridiculous to be so close and yet so far to everything that mattered to you.

You didn’t hear the things Ramsay said to Rickon but you saw him start to run, the twitch of a hand, and the draw of a bow. Without thinking you lurched towards him, the loosed arrow sailing wide of Rickon and hitting the soft ground.  
“You pathetic Whore!” Ramsay spat as he struck you hard enough to knock you off your feet.

Not a thought was spared to the dirt that clung to your body, nor the hot fiery sting that ran through the skin that had been stuck, your sights were set on Rickon reaching Jon, the men parting to take the boy to the back of the cavalry and up over the hill away from the battle.  
“You know I most certainly see why you’re so fond of her Bastard.” Ramsay bellowed to Jon as he pulled you up by your hair. “She’s warm and soft in the places that make a hardened man weak at the knees.”

Fury contorted Jon’s face and his horse paced forwards, the men behind Jon all seemed to move to, anticipating the affect Ramsay’s gloating.  
“I still can’t decide when her moans were best, when I was fucking her or beating her.” Ramsay chuckled as Jon snapped, dragging you back through the crowds of men and having someone lift you onto a horse beside him. “I’ll tell you what, when your Bastard loses, I’ll burry him somewhere near and let you visit him.”

************************************************************************************

“Take her to one of the rooms.” Ramsay hissed, clearly irritated at being forced to retreat into Winterfell.  
You were roughly pulled away, the sound of a door locking behind you had you pounding furiously at the door, your pitiful begging drowned out by the splintering of wood in the courtyard. After years of living at Winterfell you found yourself furious for being locked away when you knew the hidden tunnels and twisted turns like the back of your hand.  
“Hey you, stop.” A shout cried out.

“Rickon get the key!” A familiar voice said.  
The door swung open to reveal Sansa and Rickon, you through your arms around her, glad to see her alive before hugging Rickon.  
“I am sorry that I left you with him.” Sansa insisted.  
“You came back… and now we have our home back.” You said quietly.  
“Jon is outside.” Sansa said quickly and you found her gentle hand leading you through the corridors as she had many times before.  
When you hurried to the courtyard several Wildlings kept the three of you a safe distance away from where Jon and Ramsay were fighting, the sheer anger that rolled off Jon was enough to make you flinch with each hit he landed.

“Sansa!” You whispered when Jon finally felled Ramsay and began furiously pounding him into the ground.  
She stepped forwards, all the action that was needed to draw Jon’s attention to her, to where you were stood behind her clutching Rickon to you despite the boy being almost taller than you.

*********************************************************

Jon found you later that evening, the Bolton clothing no longer weighing you down and instead you’d been dressed in Stark finery on the insistence of both Sansa and Rickon. The sound of your bedroom door opening had you spinning round to see who was intruding your space, the fear in your eyes almost broke Jon.  
“(Y/N).” Jon sighed and slowly approached you, dropping to his knees as he pulled you into him.  
“Jon I know you would try for days and week, years perhaps to fix this… just please don’t leave us again.” You let the tears you’d hidden from Ramsay and the people of kings landing, even from Sansa, fall down your face and he was quickly on his feet cradling your head in his hands.

“I swear by the old gods and they knew I will never willingly leave you nor will I let you be taken from me without a fight.” Jon’s promise was sincere and you nodded, collapsing into him and letting that familiar touch of him surround you.


	2. Chapter 2

“You must be pleased to have Jon back.” Sansa sighed as the two of you walked the length of the courtyard, watching the snow fall around you as people hurried around, pausing only to accept the grateful greetings that were muttered to Sansa.  
“Perhaps, it does not feel as if I have him back, he is worrying.” You admitted and she stopped turning to you with a set frown on her face.  
“We must be careful from now on, we cannot trust anyone anymore, he is feeling the strain of this but I know that having you buy his side eases his struggle.” She smiled and let her other handmaidens lead her to her room as you stopped outside of Jon’s.

He was lay staring out of the window, blankets pulled to his waist, as if it was a pleasure to see the freezing weather pour from above.  
“You look worried.” Jon muttered as you sat by his side.  
“As do you, why should we not be worried Jon… most of us are home but we will not be safe again and what if the war begins again, we only just rid ourselves of Ramsay.” You said softly and he reached up, softly stroking your cheek.

“These are not things that should worry you.” John said after a moment’s thought and you frowned.  
“How can they not worry me… they worry you and Sansa so and even little Rickon is fearful.” Tears welled in your eyes and he brushed them away with your thumb.  
“Let me worry about these things for you.” He sighed and pulled you down to hug him.

************************************************************************************ 

Although you didn’t know for certain you were sure that Jon and Sansa had put you in charge of a feast purely to keep your mind from wondering. Every ally of the Stark family was to gather later that week and you’d been set with the task of find food for them.  
Tables were fragged around, gifts of food and wine were sent from other houses, as a grateful sign that they would soon be attending the gathering. Even though you had no title or family name of importance every decision came from you.  
“Rickon will you please go and sit.” You chuckled and shooed the boy to a table close to the one at the head of the room.

“You have done well arranging everything in this harsh time.” Sansa smiled and you nodded.  
“Theon Greyjoy has asked for me to send his apologies, he is unable to be here, Reek apologises to.” You smiled as she nodded, sharing the secret you’d kept between the three of you.  
“You have become a symbol of strength among the common folk, were my parents alive your assistance would have been rewarded.” Sansa muttered and you smiled again.  
“Any other lady of her house would not allow my partnership with Jon, Snow or not, it is reward enough.” You insisted and followed behind her as she entered the hall and took a seat beside Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jon first started sending Ghost to follow you it had almost been sweet, the tiny albino puppy growling at anyone who dared approached you in an unsavoury manner, however this continued until his ears were level with your shoulders.

You could never get Jon to make the Dire-wolf to leave you alone, he’d always mumble something about not controlling him all the time, which meant you had to put up with the giant protector.  
“Hello Ghost.” You hummed when you felt the familiar snout nuzzle into your hand. He made a low whine in response and followed you as you collected baskets of food and jugs of wine to take to the main hall.

With Ghost leading the way to the Winterfell halls people scattered to get out of your way. Once you reached the hall you set down your heavy load, handing wine off to the handmaidens that were waiting for you.  
“What took you so bloody long?” One of the cooks asked as you set down the last basket of food. “Keep that giant beast out of here” She hissed once she looked up and saw your usual companion.  
“Sorry, he’s more watchful than usual.” You mumble quietly. The loud woman huffs and motions several other cooks to help her with what you’d delivered.

“Well at any rate I need you to go to the trappers for more meat.” She said waving her arm to dismiss you.  
You hurried back through the halls, wondering what it would be like to be a handmaiden or a high born Lady, the ever-present click clack of Ghost’s claws on the floor behind you bouncing around the hall. You slipped between two lords having a loud discussion about something in Kings Landing, slipping through a side door, and finally losing the huge wolf.

 

“(Y/N)?” A deep voice called out. You thanked the trapper and told him that the Starks’ would pay him at the end of the month, heading back towards the main path to see who was calling you.  
“Ghost will you stop it!” You scolded when the wolf hurried out of the woods and moved towards you until you were forced to back against a nearby hut.  
“Ghost come back we need to find (Y/N).” Jon emerged from the same spot as Ghost and stopped when he saw you scolding the wolf. “Ghost come here.”

Jon didn’t look you in the eye, his hair falling in his face as he motioned for the Dire-Wolf over to his side, you huffed at him when he held out a hand offering to help carry some of your load.  
“You should train him better, spends more time with me than you.” You said rudely making Jon mutter apologies. “Why are you even out here looking for me shouldn’t you be in the castle.”

“Ghost was worried.” Jon spluttered after you refused to hand over your load yet again and settled for following you closely.  
“The wolf was worried.” You repeated giving him a dubious look. Ghost stopped and whined at Jon who had fallen behind, he glanced at you again and hurried to catch up to you, stumbling and shuffling in his hurry.  
“Why couldn’t he be worried you looked after him for a week when I lost him.” Jon said quickly.

“He was only a few days old.” You chuckled.  
“It’s not safe outside Winterfell, even if it’s only a few miles.” Jon rubbed between Ghost’s ears. “It’s not safe anywhere these days, it’s why I tell Ghost to follow you.”  
His eyes widened when you frowned, turned to him and eyed him curiously, after a few seconds he shook his head and continued to hurry back toward the huge gates of Winterfell.  
“You said that you can’t stop him from following me.” You frowned at Ghost who snorted and shook his head.

“Well… I … um.” Jon started trying to explain and gave up. “He won’t leave you alone now, he’s been following you for far too long.”  
“Well how do I teach him to stay out of the kitchens?” You asked with a faint smile.  
“I’ll show you if you like.” Jon offered as you both came to the gates and waited for a guard to let you back in. You nodded and thanked him for the offer before hurrying towards the kitchens.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon watched carefully as Ghost stepped towards the bate. He knew the wildling was round the corner and prepared himself to fend of the impending attack on his beloved dire-wolf, sword drawn he scaled the small incline and waited for the right moment, dropping down and knocking whoever it was of their feet.  
He stopped the swing of his sword when a wide eyed girl whimpered beneath him. He frowned and glanced around, finding no other people in site.

“You’re the one that’s been hunting Ghost?” Jon snapped. She nodded her head, eyeing the glinting sword in his hand, he lowered it slowly when he saw the only weapon she had was a blunted stick that had been sharpened at the tip.  
She kicked out at his leg and slid out from under him, looping a thick rope round Ghost’s neck and began dragging the wolf towards a cluster of trees.

The crow was on his feet and hurrying after the small wildling who had almost vanished from sight, at the last second he dived for her, dragging all three of them down as the rocks beneath them caved, trapping them beneath the earth.  
“What are you doing, get off me you crow!” The girl gasped. Jon grunted when her foot met his stomach and began trying to push the rocks off them.

“You tried to steal Ghost.” Jon snapped.  
“You have big castles and men to cook your food, I needed another hunting dog,” The girl snapped, trying to move so that she was as far away from him as the small space would allow.  
“So you thought you’d take my wolf?” Jon muttered. He jerked the girl towards him when a rock fell, almost hitting her.

“If you haven’t noticed everything is scarce so sometimes we have to take what we need.” That was the last thing you said for several hours.  
By the time night felt the temperature dropped, even Ghost was feeling the cold, he’d gently settled between Jon’s feet as the crow continued to jab his sword at the loose stones above them.  
“What’s your name?” Jon asked after he gave up, exhaustion taking over his body as he sunk down.

“(Y/N) … what’s yours?” You asked quickly. He sighed and shifted his weight so that you were both settled comfortably, He sighed again when you took your stick and jabbed at the small hole he’d been making.  
“Jon Snow… leave that for the night even if we get out now it’ll be too cold to survive the night anywhere else.” Jon muttered as he pulled your arm down. “Let me use that tomorrow and we’ll be at the wall by tomorrow night… I can convince some of the men to give you food.”

You handed him the stick and slumped down against the wall opposite him, letting your eyes fall shut.

***********************************************************

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt Jon’s hand on your shoulder. He whispered apologise as he pulled off the furs from around his shoulders and laid the over you.  
“You were shivering so loudly Ghost woke up.” He muttered. You could see a blush on his face but you were too busy trying to keep your body from freezing to respond. “Do you mind if I lay closer… you’ll be warmer.”  
“F… Fine.” You shivered, your teeth chattering loudly. You felt Jon shift his arm under your head and soon you felt slightly warmer.

“You are still too cold.” Jon muttered as you began to drift to sleep, he moved you slightly closer, making sure to keep an appropriate distance at the same time.  
You wanted to object to the constant movement but the cold and tiredness was forcing you to succumb to sleep, every now and then he’d press a hand to your cheek or move your arms in an attempt to keep them warm.  
The last thing you felt was Jon encouraging Ghost to settle by your feet before slowly laying down and pulling you against his side.


	5. Chapter 5

“Milady perhaps the dress, it is improper to meet a potential ally in… amour.” The elderly advisor sighed with disapproval as you finished dressing.  
“Why should I wear a dress, and this isn’t armour… well not completely.” You told her as you climbed off the small step and let the handmaidens gather around you, your dire-wolf pushing through their skirts to nudge against your hand. “Besides, this Snow won’t be in a dress, will he?”  
“It is improper you are a woman and a potential suitor.” She hissed.

“I do not have time for such nonsense, I have a kingdom to run.” You sighed, following the lead handmaiden to the main hallway.  
“Lady (Y/N).” The man you were meeting bowed. “I am Jon Snow…”  
“I know who you are, I don’t know what you want.” You said as your dire-wolf sat by your feet, growling lightly at Jon whose eyes didn’t leave him.  
“Your land is newly discovered by Westeros, people will come and attempt to lay claim to it and as you are closest to Winterfell, my home… we feel it necessary to offer alliance.” He explained.

“Necessary, out of fear or willingness to make new friends?” You drawled, unimpressed with his assumption that you’d even want an ally.  
“Neither, respect.” He countered, an answer you hadn’t expected.  
“The Lannister’s have sent letters to me, offering marriage and security… what do you offer?” You pointed for him to sit down, the dark furred wold following closely, more deadly than the blade concealed in the skirt of your cloak.

“The Lannister’s are not ones to be played, Milady.” Jon cautioned. “If you would like we could send a squire and find a Maester to teach you about Westeros.”  
“I do not think we have what you’d call a Maester.” You muttered. “We have scholars.”  
“Milady you are needed.” Someone hurried in to call for you, leaving Jon to be shown around without you.  
“You have your own dire-wolf.” You observed when you found Jon outside watching the bad weather swamp the courtyard.

“Had him since he was a pup, yours?” He asked.  
“My father rescued him, some say he was once a great warrior others say he was just lost and my father found him.” You smiled as the wolves sniffed each other, a warning growl leaving yours.  
“Best to have people fear them I suppose.” Jon sighed without looking at you.

“If the weather gets worse you will not be able to return to your Winterfell.” You muttered as you joined him in looking over the castle grounds.  
“I told Lady Stark I would not leave without your word.” He chuckled and you nodded.  
“This house is built to survive, not serve Lord Snow… we will not bow to you because you believe we should be as you are.” You warned and he nodded.  
“Then perhaps I should make a final offer and leave.” He glanced at you and found you staring at him. “Winterfell could provide you with the means of teaching your people how to navigate Westeros.”

“I could find my own way to do that.” You replied slowly to which he nodded.  
“But we may be the only house willing to do so for your word of alliance alone.” He said nothing else as he politely bowed and started to leave with his dire-wolf trailing after him.  
“Lord Snow… you have my word that I will consider your house, in the meantime, should you need my assistance a snow owl will be given to you… not much else can get up here in this weather.”

“Thank you, Milady.” He smiled and bowed again as he vanished from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn’t help but gaze dopily at Jon as he practised archery with his brothers, it was no secret that you liked Jon, those who didn’t know you could tell by the flushed look or the nervous stutter you got whenever he was around.  
“The only time you do not talk about him is when you are watching him.” You friend sighed as she leant on the wooden panel that was effectively holding you up.  
“Will you be quiet!” You hissed hoping they wouldn’t notice you.

“Fine, I do not see why you like him so much.” She sighed and lent on her arms as her eyes wondered to where Robb was stood. “Robb is much more… well I imagine there is much more to him.”  
“You are just being cruel.” You say quietly as Jon approaches. “He is far more handsome that Robb.”  
“He is a Snow, Robb is more attractive and is the future Lord of Winterfell.” Your friend’s voice carried down to where Jon was clearing away the arrows while his brothers headed inside.

“Robb is far to obnoxious, Jon is always so sweet and kind… I imagine one would get incredibly bored with always congratulating Robb on every little thing he does.” You huffed.  
You followed your friend away, missing the gaze Jon fixed on your back as he pondered over the reasons you could like him more than Robb, coming up with none he hurried to join the others for their ride.

*********************************************************

A weak whimpering had you pausing outside one of the bedrooms. You were very fond of animals and one of the men who worked with the Stark’s hunting dogs had let you help raise the pups when you were younger so you knew the sound well.

 

“Will you be quiet; I don’t know what you want.” Jon’s desperate voice was muffled through the door.  
You hesitated wondering if you should knock and help with the animal that was clearly starving, shaking your head you hurried to the kitchens and found some of the fresh milk that was still warm, returning and placing it outside his door before knocking loudly and scuttling away.

*********************************************************************************** 

“Hello there.” You said with a smile as a tiny white pup plodded around the courtyard.   
It stopped and bounded towards you playfully, snuffling at you before yipping excitedly and thundering off, a monumental crash sent it skipping back to you with a startled expression.

“Stop!” Someone boomed and the pup scurried under your skirts, it’s tiny tail the only thing you could see.  
Jon hurried past clearly looking for the creature who was wiggling and making odd noises that sounded like playful growls.  
“Honestly, you get in more trouble than Lady Arya and you are tiny.” You giggled and picked up the wiggling pup, holding him like you would a new born baby as you tickled his belly.  
You wondered through the castle with the pup lazily spread out in your arms, looking for Jon so as to return the wolf before he got too worried.

“Excuse me?” You asked quietly, knocking on Jon’s door.  
“What do you wan… sorry (Y/N) I did not mean to be so rude.” He swallowed and his eyes dropped to the sleeping pup and he hurriedly opened the door wider. “He is far too good at escaping.”  
“I think he is rather sweet; did you name him yet?” You set the animal down at the foot of Jon’s bed and stroked his face a few times before turning to Jon.  
“Ghost.” Was all he said.

“Well Ghost is very sweet and cuddly.” You tell him before heading to the door.  
“Wait (Y/N), I asked the kitchen workers, you left the dish of milk for him but he will not drink it.” Jon began to get flustered as he looked at you helplessly. “Could you show me how to get him to eat, I know you are good with the animals.”  
“You… I… you would like me to help you?” You gawked at him for a moment and he nodded.

“If it is not too much trouble.” He mumbled.  
He watched as you knelt next to the saucer of milk and dipped your finger in it, holing it out to Ghost who sniffed and licked your finger. Tapping the side of the dish you encouraged him to jump off the bed and drink the milk.  
“I would not give him meat for a few days, make sure he drinks enough milk to be full and eventually give him a bit of meat with the milk.” You smiled and went to leave again but this time he grabbed your arm.

“I have to ask, why is it that you like me and not Robb… even Theon has a claim to a house.” Jon his grip on your arm slid to your wrist. “There are plenty of better men and yet I often find you gazing at me as if I am something important or special.”

“There is a difference between being a Lord and a good man, no that they are not good men it’s just… well I can’t explain it.” You blushed and tried to tug out of his grip but he smiled and took your hand, kissing the back of it.  
“Thank you for your help Milady.” His smile widened when you blushed an even deeper red and you almost tripped over Ghost.  
“If you would like any more help please feel free to ask.” You squeaked out and hurried from his room.


	7. Chapter 7

You stood frozen between Jon and Lady Stark, your fear clear by the way you held yourself, despite Arya’s chuckle and Sansa’s fond but apologetic gaze. You couldn’t hold your tongue any longer, she’d been yelling at Jon all day and you’d simply snapped and now you were sure you’d get the brunt of Catelyn’s anger.  
You were surprised, however, when she simply shot you a furious look and stormed away, her daughters close behind. Jon turned to face you, a look of shocked surprise still plastered on his face, as he gently took your arm and escorted you through the busy court yard of Winterfell.

“Why did you do that?” He asked quietly when you’d jerked your arm from his grip.  
“I… I don’t know.” You muttered, blushing, and letting your hair fall into your face. He chuckled and beckoned for you to follow him through the crowds to a room to the side of the castle entrance.  
“Here, you said you wanted to see Ghost.” Jon muttered as he gently took your hand and settled you on the floor where the tiny white bundle of fur shot over to you, claiming your lap for himself.

“He is so small and sweet.” You whispered. Due to the attention you were lavishing on the dire-wolf pup you missed the adoring gaze Jon was giving you, your laugh made him smile, as Ghost got excited and began running around the room.

“He won’t stay that way, soon he’ll be bigger than you… well if he stands on his hind legs.” Jon chuckled. You frowned at him for a moment, you’d never seen a wolf that big, it was hard to imagine such a thing but Jon’s tall tales of Dire-wolf history had you entranced.  
Neither of you noticed Robb watching the two of you, awkwardly talk and laugh, from the doorway. He knew Jon liked you, not that his brother realised that himself, he was far too shy to realise how deep his feelings for you were and Robb wasn’t about to take away the time he had with you.

He smiled to himself and waved a hand at Jon to stop him from getting up and slipped out of the room, leaving Jon to indulge in your company. He smiled happily when you grinned at him, you blushed and turned away, making him realise how intently he’d been staring at you.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Your eyes shot wide as the people you were hiding from snuck closer. Without checking around you, you darted towards the woods in hopes of following those of your people who had already escaped to the hiding place in the woods..

“Quick, ones heading that way.” Someone shouted behind you. Footsteps followed as you ran through the woods, hicking your dress up into one hand so you could run and use your free arm to block anything hitting your face, rather than disorientate yourself.

 

When it became clear that you couldn't lose your persewer you curved away from the hiding spot and headed towards the main path, hoping you could sneak past the men. You managed to get past but it meant travelling most of the night and the following day.

You started to tire, no longer knowing what direction you were heading. While trying to hunt food you let your guard down, not spotting Jon sneak up. He grabbed you, grunting when you struggled and scrapped to get away.

“Calm down I won't hurt you.” Jon grumbled. It took him a long while to get you under control and in the end he decided to tie you up.

 

I took Jon two days to get back to your home, you complained and asked why the quicker cut through the woods wouldn’t be better. He just looked at you dubiously knowing you’d be off through the woods at the first chance you got, it was hard enough keeping track of you, he wasn’t about to let you vanish.

When you arrived you found your people had vanished and his had moved on, a small sparring of food had been left, a spare weapon stood over it to kill any animal that tried to steal it. You could tell that whoever had left it hadn’t expected Jon to find it but had left it as a last hope, meaning something or someone caused them to move on.

 

He glared at you before using the rope to tie you to a tree. “Oh really, you don’t trust me for a second?” You huffed, wiggling to try and get free.

“I can’t have you running off, I need to take you back.” John muttered as he looked around for somewhere to rest for the night.

You grumbled under your breath as he finally found somewhere and lead you about. “Well some people do not like being lead around like a pet.” You snapped.

 

******************************************

 

Jon woke when a noise made him jump. Leaning up he realised you had escaped. He hurried to find you, spotting you by the water. “What are you doing?” He asked as he crept closer, wondering if you were going to attack him and make a break for it.

“Gathering food for my husband.” You sighed out as if he was boring you. He frowned, looking around for anyone else but when he looked back to you, you’d turned, watching him carefully.

 

“I didn’t think you would know.” You said, smiling when you saw how confused he was.

“Know what?” He huffed. He was tired of the way you seemed to speak riddles, he’d been irritated by it all the way back.

“If you kidnap one of my people’s women, you are claiming them as your wife.” You rolled your eyes when he froze and looked rather guilty.

 

“What if I give you back?” He asked.

“Well that’s offencive. Besides they’d kill us both, you’ve made me an outcast and they don't want anyone else being taken.” You explained. He nodded and wondered off, looking as if he was think hard about what you’d said.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a look of concentration on your face as you stomped forward. The weather was indeed getting colder. There was a frost that clung to everything and it was getting harder to hunt food. You’d forgon the butcher for favour of finding your own hunt, spurred by Robb and Jon’s teasing, that you couldn’t catch anything.

“(Y/N)!” Jon called and pulled his horse to a stop. Ghost trotted up to you and sat, resting his head on your shoulder. “Why are you out here? Arya already caught a cold, you might too.”

 

“I need to empty the traps and help get the harvest in before the last of it dies off.” You mumbled and Jon frowned as he glanced to his horse.

“Well. Let me help you?” He asked, smiling when you nodded. It took the rest of the afternoon to finish and by the time you left for the fields it was threatening to get dark.

Robb smiled as he saw Jon see you off to the field before tending to his horse. “So. How fairs (Y/N)?” He asked jokingly.

 

“You know how (Y/N) is. You were with us this morning.” Jon sighed, smiling as he thought about his time with you, secretly a little glad that he’d gotten you alone for a while.

“Yes but I imagine spending time with you has cheered her mood!” He continued to tease Jon who signed, setting his saddle down. Before he could speak both men were called over to talk with Eddard who introduced them to a lord whose daughters immediately attached themselves to them.

 

***************

 

Jon didn’t see you watching him. In fact it was Robb who saw you flee the main hall. He was surprised that he had to pull Jon’s attention from the lady who was commanding his attention. When he did Jon was on his feet, stumbling to your room with nervousness bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“(Y/N)?” He called as he knocked on your door. You didn’t answer so he knocked again in case you hadn’t heard him, letting out a relieved sigh when you called out to say he could come in. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I am just tired.” You muttered, hiding your face under your fur until Jon slowly moved it back so he could see you.

 

“If it was nothing would you be crying?” He asked gently and stroked your cheek.

“Yes.” You said stubbornly. He smiled, chuckling a little before he scooted further over and kissed your forehead, a usual habit of comfort but it still made your heart beat faster.

“I worry when you are upset.” He admitted, watching you carefully as you sat up.

“Someone I love found someone else.” You muttered and he sighed, glancing toward your window before settling his hand on yours.  
“Anyone who would over look you is a fool.” You smiled, the way he’d said it, so firmly as if he’d never believe anything else made your body warm as if all you needed in the coming winter was Jon’s words. He suddenly leant forwards, kissing you softly, hesitating when you returned the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

You waited for Jon, through the loss of lords, the fall of Winterfell and the coming of Ramsay Snow. You fought and you thrived, shouldered the harshness your home came to hold, suffering but never becoming hopeless.  
When word of Jon reached Winterfell, your hope became contagious. Many of you escaped but most didn’t, hiding in the secret passages and walls, waiting to strike, waiting for the moment Jon arrived to take back your home.

You were at the thick of the battle, fighting Ramsay’s men, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new Jon you’d heard other talk about all the while wondering if your Jon was still there or if Westeros had destroyed the man you’d grown up loving.  
It’s seemed like days but in one afternoon the battle was over and there, coated in mud and blood, stood the man you’d waited for. His eyes fell on you and they widened, for a moment you thought perhaps he may just pass you by, but he dropped his sword and shield.

“(Y/N).” The sound of your voice past his lips and you broke into a wide smile.  
He jogged across the courtyard, ignoring stares and whispers, his arms engulfed you and you whole body relaxed as you hugged him back equally hard. His voice wavered as he whispered thanks to the old gods, unable to say much more than your name, over and over as he just held you.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon lost sight of you in the midst of the battle but he had to push you from his mind and focus on the men attacking him. When he finally found you again you were listening to one of the medics, insisting that your wound was not serious enough for him to worry about.  
“Give us the bandages, I’ll see to the Lady’s wounds.” Jon muttered from behind you.  
He flinched with pain when you through your arms around him, not caring about the mud and blood soaking into him. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head, slowly tugging the sword that you were still clutching.

“I thought I told you to stay with Sansa.” Jon muttered lowly.  
“I promised to fight with you.” You hummed against his chest as he sighed.  
“Not even a wilding could keep you in line.” He mused as he gently led you inside.  
Your attention pulled away from Jon and to Sansa who smiled widely at the sight of you, finding it relieving to see the one person who’d suffered with you these past years.

“You must go with my brother; you have been away from each other to long.” Sansa insisted once you’d hugged her. “One of the rooms has been prepared for you.”  
“Thank you Sansa.” Jon said from behind you as she let him lead you away.  
The two of you walked to the room Sansa had prepared for the two of you, it seemed odd after so many years away, to be back where you started. You hadn’t realised just how much you’d missed Winterfell until you were in the familiar looking room.

Jon ducked out of the room when a handmaiden hurried in, offering you a bath while Jon was told his was waiting. He watched for a moment as you blink in surprise at being treated as you’d once treated Sansa.  
He came in not long after, washed and shirtless, small wounds dotted around his torso. He kept his eyes on you, adoration in his eyes as he swallowed and let himself take in the sight he’d used to watch.

“Let me look at those wounds.” Jon grunted as he sat at the small table that stood not far from the bed and held a hand out for you.  
You stood from the warm water, abandoning the warmth of the fire it was sat in front of, as you hurried towards him. His mouth hung open a little as you let him rest his hands on your waist, his lips softly meeting your skin as he pulled you to stand between his legs.

“Only if you let me look at yours.” You mumbled.  
“I’ve had worse.” Jon insisted, his eyes falling shut as you traced the scar on his face.  
There was a bowl of hot water and clean bandages waiting for you to summon the handmaidens but Jon smiled and pulled it closer to him. Each cut and bruise was tended to, kissed and caressed until your eyes fluttered and you let out a quiet moan.

“I’ve gone far too long without that sound.” John muttered as he kissed the valley between your breasts. “Gone to long without touching you.”  
You lent down to kiss him and pushed him against the back of the chair, taking your own turn at gently cleaning his wounds. Once you were done he lifted you into his arms, as hand tangling in your hair as he cupped the back of your head.  
Once he’d settled you in the soft bed he kissed his way down your neck, trailing all the way down your body, your legs falling apart for him as he pulled you up to him. His mouth met your core and a loud moan rumbled through him making your hips jerk, he thumbed your clit while his tongue teased and swirled, lapping at you until you were whimpering at the slightest touch.

“John…!” You cried out as your body stiffened and spazemed around him.  
“I’ve missed you (Y/N).” He mumbled as he pulled away, a smile spread on his face as he looked down at the mess he’d made.   
“And I you.” You sighed back contentedly.

“I will never understand what madness mad me vow to never see you again.” John hummed as he kissed your neck, suckling softly until he’d satisfied himself with leaving a large bruise.  
You smiled up at him, going to answer when his mouth claimed yours and he guided your legs around his waist. There was no silencing the pleasured cries he drew from you; John didn’t even bother in fact he didn’t care who heard. He was finally home, with you in his arms again.


	12. Chapter 12

“My brothers are watching you again.” Sansa said as you held the bottom of her skirt out of the puddles.  
“They always do that.” You mumble to yourself but she chuckles and shakes her head.  
“They desire you, Robb thinks he’d have a better chance.” Sansa hummed as you led her through the halls to Winterfell’s main dining room.  
“Well… they’re foolish.” You say to yourself as she left you to join her family.

You jumped and pressed your hands to your mouth, attempting to stifle a scream, when someone placed a large hand on your shoulder. You turned to find a rather wide eyed and startled Jon with his hand still outstretched.  
“Jon!” You hissed although a slight chuckle tainted your voice.  
“Sorry… it was not my intent to startle you.” He mumbled and shuffled his feet.

“It is fine.” You say back as he trails after you.  
The two of you silently walked through the corridors until Jon grabbed you by the waist, turning you and pressing you against the near wall all in one fluid movement. For a moment the two of you were breathing heavily, looking at the other with curious intuition before he let you slowly pull him down to kiss you by the front of his shirt.

His hands gently tangled into your hair, his heart pounding so heard you could practically feel it due to how close you were. Before anything else could happen someone cleared their throat and you pulled away blushing when a furious looking Robb glared at his brother while Theon stood behind him and attempted not to laugh.

***************************************************************

Arya’s sword flashed in the sunlight and you clapped from your spot above her, you’d balanced yourself on one of the high passageways, Sansa had no need for you so she’d told you to enjoy yourself.  
“Should you not be trailing after my little sister?” Robb hummed as he came to a stop next to you.  
His roughly worked fingers skimmed the part of your leg your perch on the wall had exposed before pulling your dress down with a smirk.

“It is none of your business where I go.” You huffed, hiding the smile his chuckle brought to your face.  
“No… as a man I think it is, after all we wouldn’t want just anyone to help take care of those urges.” He winked and left you blushing and stuttering for something rude and flippant to say.  
“Your vulgarity is outshined by only the Bolton’s.” You say quickly, hopping down encase Robb’s playfulness encouraged him to capture you.

“Such a brave thing to say, perhaps I touch like a Bolton man.” Robb hummed with a wide smile as he easily caught you.  
His arms encased you and several small kisses dusted your lips and jawline as he made his way to the spot behind you ear, sucking a small bruise into your skin as he lifted you off your feet, his eyes becoming heavy and lidded when he set you down.  
“Perhaps you like vulgarity.” Robb teased as he whispered in your ear and left you stood alone and a little dazed.

**********************************************************

The door to your small bedroom creaked open, the dim moonlight hiding who ever ways in your room. For a moment you wondered if Sansa had a bad dream and wanted to stay with you, or perhaps Rickon was scared of the noisy woods and needed to be settle back to sleep.  
“Who is there?” You whispered nervously.  
“I should stop scaring you.” John chuckled as he pushed your door to and shuffled toward you.

“Jon… I was not scared.” You smile when he nods and seems relived. “Can I help you?”  
“No… I was going to sneak in hear and uh… but… perhaps I should just leave.” Jon’s fluster had him almost tripping over himself and you hand to hurry over to him, placing your hands on his chest as he stopped.  
“One day you’ll say the wrong thing and get hurt.” You giggled making him smile sheepishly.

His lips gently met yours in a sudden kiss and he followed you as he pushed you backward onto your bed. Gentle hands pushed under your night dress and Jon pulled away as he went to pull your dress over your head, wanting to capture every second of you.  
“Really Jon get off her.” Robb’s voice as threatening and dark as he tugged Jon away from you. “We both know you are only in her because of that.”  
He pointed to the small bruise on your neck and the brothers began to bicker, the tension building until Robb was stood with his sword in hand.

“Pick one of us.” Jon begged as he glanced to where you were sat unsure as to what you should do.  
“Come on (Y/N) it’s not that hard, just pick me.” Robb sighed as his sword lowered and made a faint ting when the tip met the cold wooden floor.  
“I… please don’t make me choose.” You whispered to them.  
“Would it make you feel better if I gave you this?” Robb asked as he handed you his sword.

“That things almost the same size as you.” Jon said, unable to keep in the small laugh that escaped him.  
You burst into laughter making the boys exchange looks and frown at you, Jon crouched at your side while Robb sat next to you, waiting for you to say something.  
“When I was little the other girls would ask me this very question.” You hummed. “I could never make my mind up.”  
“Then don’t.” Jon said suddenly.  
“Honestly Jon, you’d think if you really wanted her you’d put up more of a fight.” Robb mumbled nervously.

“You mean don’t choose?” You asked.  
“No, both of us… choose us both.” Jon waited for Robb to yell at him again but his suggestion seemed to subdue his brother.  
You nodded your head and the boys gently moved you to the centre of your bed, they both groaned kisses into your skin as you let your dress be tugged off and soon the night was silent bar the rustle of bed sheets and the occasional moan, stifled by kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

Your father sighed when he turned and caught you dawdling behind, watching Jon with a smile slowly forming on your face.  
“Hurry child, it would do you no good to be caught staring at him, his is a son of our Lord… bastered or not.” He chided and hurried you along.  
“You know most of the girls talk about Lord Robb but I think Jon is far more handsome.” You mumbled which made him scoff.

“Most girls are not as level headed when… (Y/N), that boy will make you forget your whereabouts if you’re not careful.” He smiled fondly when you blushed and ran to catch up with him, laughing when he teased you playfully.

****************************************************************************

“Who will I be seeing next?” Eddard asked and your father was show into the hall to stand before Lord and Lady Stark. “What can I help you with?”  
“Milord, Milday… my family have been loyal to the Starks for generations and we have never wanted more than we’ve needed because your family has been kind to us and good to us.” You father started, ringing his hands when he reached his point. “But I fear for the first time there is something I have to ask for and… it is not a small favour or something a man in my position should really ask for.”

“What is it?” Eddard asked softly and smiled encouragingly when your father hesitated.  
“My daughter has spent her life here, when Lady Sansa’s handmaiden was taken ill she stepped in and has even given up her chance to go to the capital to find a suitor to stay here and help with the harvest… not that it matters about the suitors.” He glanced up at the two seated figures before sighing. “Since she first set eyes on him my daughter has been in love with Jon Snow.”  
“You are surely aware of his namesake?” Catelyn asked and he nodded.

“Milday, I have nothing to give her, no money for fine books or clothes or things a father wants to spend a great fortune on… we do not want anything more from you than… to ask this is too much I know but I had to, at least now I can proudly say I risked angering my Lord and Lady in an attempt to find happiness for my daughter.” He finished and glanced at the two leaders who glanced at each other.  
“What if they do not get on?” Eddard offered.

“Milord just as chance for them to meet, we want… nothing more than that.” He bowed when he was dismissed and hurried home to find you working furiously, hair flying in all directions as it fell from the fastenings.

*************************************************************************

“(Y/N), you must go to the castle.” A boy you’d grown up with said as your father let him in.  
“Of course I will come right away.” You gasped and hurried to get a cloak before following him.  
(Y/N), it is a pleasure to meet you, I am sure you know who I am?” Catelyn greeted when you entered to find her waiting for you, voices echoing from just around the corner made you feel a little on edge.  
“Yes Milday, of course, if it isn’t too much trouble may I ask why I am here?” You asked nervously.

“You shall find out shortly.” She smiled warmly and left, leaving you to stand frozen like a startled deer.  
After a few moments the voices stopped and a shy figure shuffled into the room. When they stepped into the dim light your eyes widened to find Jon staring at you.  
“Milord.” You curtsied and he let out a chuckle.  
“I am not a Lord; if you’re after a lord you should try my brother.” Jon sighed, watching your eyes widen and your face fall.

“I didn’t not mean to offend you Mil…” you blushed and trailed off looking up at him when he smiled slightly.  
“My name works just fine.” He said as he offered you a seat. “I have to ask, what is it that you want from my family, your father only asked for us to meet but that is all?”  
“Nothing, we have all we need.” You mumbled, playing with your fingers in your lap, jumping when Ghost nudged your arm until Jon scolded him.  
Over the next few months Jon noticed you more, how he’d always catch you gazing at him the way a newlywed wife would gaze at her husband, how not even Robb could catch your attention.

Shy adoration became an awkward friendship and before anyone knew it a smile from you could have Jon tripping over his own feet. Eventually the two of you were married and the entirety of Winterfell’s population poured into the castle to celebrate.  
“I have something for you.” Eddard had told Jon the next day, leading the two of you away from the castle and a small piece of land and a tiny house a few minutes ride away.  
“Milord, thank you.” You whispered in awe, Jon’s face lighting up as if you’d hung the moon when he saw how taken with the tiny building you were.  
“It is not much but, it is yours.” He smiled and hugged Jon before leaving the two of you to settle in.

***********************************************************

“Mother when will father be returning?” Your daughter sighed as she sat next to you.  
“Soon, he sent a raven a few days ago.” You kissed her forehead when she groaned and helped you start preparing food.  
“I hope so; Sansa said my dressmaking skills would make even the princess in Kings Landing jealous.” She sighed again and stopped so she could twirl and curtsy.

“Aye, you’d be the envy of Kings Landing it’s self, we can’t let you go up there and make all the Highborn ladies see such a pretty dress.” Jon teased and she made a delighted noise as she threw herself at her father.  
“Father you’re early.” She grinned and he nodded, showing her gifts he’d brought for her before letting her hurry away to play with them.  
“You know you still look at me.” Jon chuckled and got to his feet as he made his way over to you and wound his arms around your waist.

“Like what?” You asked and blushed as he turned you to face him, gripping your chin in his hand.  
“Like a love sick fool who has just been caught staring at a boy they’ve adored for years.” He smiled and bent down to kiss you softly.  
“I am a lovesick fool.” You muttered and leant up to kiss him again.

“Excuse us but you’ve been invited for a family dinner.” Robb chuckled when he entered the room. “It would appear that your Father has invited the baker’s boy.”  
“Bakers boy, what for?” Jon chuckled as he pulled away from you.  
“I believe your little one is holding out on him.” He smiled when Jon frowned and squared his shoulders. “Wants him to meet her.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jaime sighed as he spotted you staring at Jon who was huffing his feet and muttering to you. If the two of you were any more obvious about how you felt you’d end up realizing, you liked each other. After Cersei discovered that you were Jaime’s Bastard he quickly found a way to move you out of her reach which was how you ended up in Winterfell.  
Each time he found a way to visit you he gave you stern talking to, warning you to be careful about your feelings for Jon being out in the open, but ultimately admitting that he liked Jon so he didn’t mind.

“Snow.” Jaime called and Jon stopped when he was doing, nervously following Jamie around a corner when the Lannister backend him out of sight.  
“Did you want something sir?” Jon asked once Jamie stopped and stared him down.  
“You like my son?” Jon wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement so he simply nodded. “May I ask how deep your affection for my son lies?”  
“I do not see how my feelings are any of your business.” Jon muttered after some thought and Jamie nodded.

“Ordinarily they are not, but I risked a lot to have my son brought here and I will not have some arrogant Northerner thinking he can take advantage of my son’s feelings for him.” Jamie’s tone was dangerous and Jon swallowed nervously.  
“I would not take advantage, I… enjoy his company.” Jon admitted and Jaime nodded.  
“Well then understand that any harm to my son or destress that is a result of his companionship with you will not end in your favour.” The threat was laced with a dangerous tone that had Jon nodding in a slight daze as Jaime shook his hand and went to find you.

*******************************************************************

“You don’t have to keep coming to visit me, I understand its…” You trailed off and your father tutted.  
“It’s not embarrassing at all, I just needed to ensure my sister didn’t get her hands on you.” Jaime smiled and patted your shoulder as he headed to the door.” Before I leave I should mention that I had a word with your Jon Snow.”  
“What!” you gasped and jumped to your feet.

“Next time you’re alone with him I would have a chat… he might surprise you.” He smiled and watched you glance out at Jon who was in the courtyard. “Just keep in mind who might discover the two of you… people may not take so kindly to the two of you.”  
“Thank you, father.” You mumbled and blushed when Jon glanced your way.  
“I will see you when I can.” Jaime promised and headed to the courtyard so he could mount his horse and lead the visiting men out of Winterfell, leaving you very aware of Jon’s gaze on you.


	15. Chapter 15

“He shall find her again Lord Ramsay, if there is one thing known well in the North is that Jon loved her, nothing can keep them apart.” Sansa spat at Ramsay as he had you dragged from Winterfell.  
“And while he is looking for her he is distracted, mad and desperate as he searches for her while I remain at Winterfell, preparing for his no doubt furious return.” Ramsay boasted until he found her glowering at him, even Theon was having trouble staying silent.

“He will not fall for your tricks.” Sansa insisted.  
“As you said, he shall find her.” Ramsay chuckled as he left Sansa staring at your now empty seat.  
“Do not worry, he shall find her and bring her home.” Theon muttered as he shuffled closer to the worrying Lady who glancing up at him and scoffed.  
“And if he does not?” She sighed, standing to turn and look him in the eye. “Jon once promised her a little house in the shadows of Winterfell… in times like these, a house with someone you love, shadows or not is tempting.”  
“He will keep his word to return.” Theon grumbled as she left.

********************************************

With an unladylike howl you smacked your guard over the head and made your way through the corridors, searching for a way out, hoping to get back to Winterfell as soon as possible.  
“Stop!” Someone yelled and you sighed, darting through a side corridor, slamming a door hard on them when they tried to chase you.  
You let out a shriek when you stumbled backwards through a courtyard door and arms wrapped around you, fighting hard until the sound of a familiar laugh echoed in the open space.

“Is this anyway to greet the man who rode for days to rescue you?” Jon asked with a gasp, smiling when you pulled away from him and turned to look at him. “Should have known you would get out on your own, you’ve never been one for waiting on Lords or Kings now have you?”  
“I would not know, I have not had such men rushing to my aid.” You hummed playfully as he chuckled and nodded.  
“Aye, should hope not, wouldn’t want some Lord Spoling you while I was gone.” He teased, lifting you onto his horse before climbing on himself.


	16. Chapter 16

“(Y/N)!” Jon called out, grinning as you hurried through the trees.  
“You will never catch me Snow.” You called back and you could hear the younger Stark children running through the woods near you. You laughed, trying to look for Jon as he crept up on you, laughing when you turned and ran into him.

“Forgive me Milady it was not my intent to startle you.” He teased and held out a hand to help you up.  
“Well my good Sir I am most afraid that I must tell you I am so startled I may never find my way from these woods.” You giggled when he grinned at you and nodded.  
“As a gentleman it’s my duty to return you home.” He grinned as Bran, running slowly with little Rickon in tow, jumped out with Arya and wooden sticks. “I shall return you and we shall live in a fine castle with high walls.”  
“We can help!” Arya declared and fought of imaginary attackers.

****************************************************************************************

“He still loves you.” Sansa said as she found you staring out of your bedroom window. “The wilding woman is gone; he has always had feelings for you.”  
“I wish I could think the same.” You muttered and pulled your furs tighter around your shoulders.  
She left you alone, watching the snow slowly settled over Winterfell, daydreaming about when things were warm and happier. You stayed for most of the day, watching the birds and people hurry around their lives.

“You don’t smile anymore.” Jon muttered and you were snapped form your day dreaming.  
“I have not felt the need to since Sir Rodrick’s passing.” You admitted and he moved to comfort you.  
“Not even after my return, Ramsay’s defeat?” He asked and you turned to face him as he brushed his thumb over your cheek.  
“For a time.” You admitted. “Is it true what the men said, that you ran away with a wildling woman?”

“Yes.” He said bluntly “But that does not mean I forgot you or felt any differently…”  
“I would not blame you…” You weren’t sure what to say to him and he seemed to find the thought troubling.  
“Do you not understand how happy I was when I learned that you were still alive, that you had survived Ramsay, if I ever needed proof that the old gods are still with us it would be you.” He spoke with such intensity that you found your cheeks flushing.

“Then why does it feel that I am your attempt at returning your House to the way it was long before the Lannister’s’ came to the North?” You sighed and stepped towards you, smiling, letting his hands rest on your waist.  
“When we were young did I not promise you a fine castle and high walls, did you think I was promising you a childish fantasy?” he stepped closer until you were trapped between him and the wall.  
“Were you in love with her?” You asked simply and he frowned, bending down to kiss you.

“Yes… I think I must have but (Y/N) I will never love someone as much as I love you.” Jon promised and you smiled. “I can prove it.”  
“Oh really?” You asked and he nodded, leaning over and pushing you against the wall, hands sliding to unlace the back of your dress.  
His hands were gentle as he tugged the dress off and walked you to your bed, laying you down, slowly stripping down himself. Your eyes widened as your fingers trailed over battle wounds and taut muscle.

It wasn’t the first time you’d seen Jon naked, you’d grown up with the Stark boys who were ever stripping down and jumping into rivers and streams, despite Lady Stark’s pleas not to. But the Jon before you were very different to the Jon you grew up with.  
Gone was the gentle innocence, the slightly childish look about him, in his place a worn out man who was looking down at you as if you hung the moon.

“I have wanted you since I can remember, lost count of the nights I wanted to desert the wall and find you… I would beg the Gods to send me back to those days when the only thing I had to worry about was letting you win when we’d play in the woods.” The bed dipped as he lent on it, unable to take his eyes of you as if he was unsure how to react to having you waiting from him.

“When we fled from Winterfell I was so afraid you would never find me.” You admitted in a soft whisper and he was suddenly kissing you, hands slowly exploring your body as he moved you up the bed to rest among the thick pillows.  
“I will always find you no matter what.” He sighed against your skink, slowly moving against you, your breath hitching as his rough hands slid across you to wrap your legs around his waist.


End file.
